


I Knew It

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pre-Canon, Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: How did Eddie know at the Jade of the Orient that Richie didn't write his own material?A short introspection.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I Knew It

Eddie's alone in his living room after Myra's gone to bed, flipping through channels because his melatonin hasn't kicked in yet, and he stops on this random stand-up special on HBO or Comedy Central or something -- he's not sure of the channel. His breath hitches.

He sees the comedian -- tall, broad shouldered, curly dark hair, big hands... and Eddie shivers. It feels like he's been punched in the gut.

He feels-- he can't quite put his finger on it, but there's something akin to... familiarity? And another sensation, one that Eddie doesn't want to look too closely at lest he label it as desire.

_ Richie Tozier _ \-- he says the name out loud. It feels familiar on his tongue, and suddenly he finds himself pulling his laptop closer and typing the name into the search bar. 

He winds up staying up hours later than planned watching every video he could find on YouTube, trying to figure out WHY he was feeling this way.

He buys a ticket to one of Richie's NY shows, and even pays extra for a meet and greet opportunity, but chickens out when he spots Richie while he's in line.

He goes home and researches everything he possibly can about Richie Tozier, but the personal life part of his Wikipedia page is mostly empty, just says that he moved to California when he was 19.

Eddie pushes the comedian from his mind and focuses on his life... until the fateful day that he gets a call from Mike Hanlon informing him that It's come back and that Eddie needs to fulfill his promise to return to Derry.

So imagine Eddie's surprise when he hears the gong sound at the Jade and looks up to see the strangely familiar (and attractive) comedian standing before him along with (Bev? And holy shit, that's  _ BEN? _ )

Then it hits him: RICHIE. HOW could he ever have forgotten Richie? 

Richie, who he shared ice cream with during the summers. Richie, with whom he (purposely, he remembers that now) crammed himself into the hammock in the clubhouse. Richie, who made him laugh despite himself. Richie, who saved him from Pennywise and reset his broken arm. Richie, who was his best friend, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, and…  _ Oh _ . 

The love of his life.


End file.
